


his sweet homewrecker.

by Cupcakelollipop



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blackmail, Blood Kink, Brainwashing, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, High School, Infidelity, Loss of Innocence, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smoking, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakelollipop/pseuds/Cupcakelollipop
Summary: 15-year-old Beth Greene is the innocent and very generous girl next door.But what happens when lust and a thrive for pleasure comes into play when her first kiss was stolen by the one and only Rick Crimes - husband to Lori and father to Carl Crimes.
Relationships: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 35





	his sweet homewrecker.

**Author's Note:**

> be aware of tags -
> 
> dubious consent,  
> underage sex,  
> infidelity 
> 
> don't like it, don't read it.  
> ....
> 
> the chapters are gonna be one-shot-ish.

_May, 2005 | King County, Georgia_

* * *

Beth Greene laid in bed with her legs spread open and a hand pressed down on her mouth, muffling any sounds that dared to slip out of her throat. 

She was sobbing, her whole body trembling with heat and a tightness she had only been starting to experience in very recent events. 

Her hips thrusted themselves towards the person's head between her pale thighs. Squeezing him with a strength that she surprised herself with.

She grabbed the blanket with sweaty hands and pulled on them with more whines. She was silenced by him, immediately. Not risking to wake up anyone in the house. 

Her breathing was heavy, starting to become shallow and abrupt as the pressure between her thighs only grew. 

"Ple-ase I... aaah!" 

Her lower stomach tightened, she felt her muscles clench together and awaited the release with high desperation. And then she came - with an overwhelming strength that left her body completely weak. Tears ran down her hot cheeks. Screams that filled the room, despite his hand trying to keep her quiet.

She tried pulling her legs closer to her upper body but he held her in place with a firm grip on her legs.

Watching her with his dark but satisfied eyes. The girl tried to hold his gaze but she just couldn't keep up with the waves that rushed through her body, and her lids flickered. 

But she had seen enough to know exactly how he looked in this moment. As she was the most familiar with this version of him. 

His mouth would glisten with her juice with his short beard being sticky because of it. It pleased her more than anything. To know that she was the one he shared his bed with. With her cum all over his face and his eyes glued to her squirming body. 

It took a little while before she was able to calm her breath. She felt his rough hands roaming her small body and realized only now that he laid beside her on the mattress, his broad shoulders pressed against her back. 

"Lori's gonna be 'ere any minute… shoulda leave now, doll." 

Disappointment washed over her and she sighed out of a different reason. 

"I thought we'd cuddle a bit," she vocalized and looked to her left, her big crystal-blue eyes staring into his indifferent ones. He closed them for a second and opened them again, just to turn on his back and look at the blank ceiling. 

"Gotta do as y'are told, love." 

Beth frowned. 

But she suppressed the anger as good as she could, it's not that she wasn't used to this, no she knew the rules. But that didn't mean that it would hurt less. It almost seemed as if the pain of his behavior worsened with every repeated rejection of his. 

But she suppressed it. Leaned closer to his face and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. She parted her lips and licked his bottom lip.

His hand on her thigh stiffened and it didn't take long before he rubbed her naked ass cheek with his palm. Firm strokes made her gasp into his mouth. A little smile appeared on her face and she bit his lip, pulled it with her teeth as her head moved away for a few inches.

The man hissed and kneaded her soft and very young flesh. 

They went back into a rhythm of hot kisses and gripping hands. 

"I could'a… eat ya again, right 'ere, doll…"

She gasped and pushed her hand through his hair, grasping it with an unusual force, "I'd love that, Mr. Grimes."

They continued with their making out until there was the oh-so familiar sound of a car driving into the entrance of their home.

Beth pulled away, her heartbeat quickened and she let out a giggle. Her lips were swollen, her face flushed. 

"Now, ya dirty old man... I was just 'bout to leave and ya got me into this… _terrible_ mess" she gestured to her naked body as she stretched her milky, soft legs, the cum on the skin of her thighs glistened in the moonlight through the window, some of it was already dry but it was obvious that she referred to it.

She turned to the side and sat up on the bed. With slow movements was she picking up her short summer dress with the frills at the bottom she knew he loved on her. 

"Gotta do me a favor and hurry the fuck up."

But Rick's words wouldn't worry the girl. No, she had a wide grin splattered on her gorgeous face as she dressed herself. 

"Gotta do _me_ a favor and hurry up with those pretty bed sheets of hers." 

It was the last thing she said to him before exiting the bedroom.

She stepped downstairs and saw Lori sipping on a glass of water in the kitchen, standing next to the sink. Her brown hair was put into a pony tail and a few strands of hair framed her tired and pale face.

"Ain't it a beautiful night, Mrs. Grimes" Beth greeted her with a kind smile.

Lori flinched, put a hand to her chest with widened eyes, "Oh honey - I didn't hear ya comin'."

"Yeah, didn't wanna wake the kids with bein' to loud… Sorry 'bout the scarin'," the girl commented as she walked straight to the kitchen table where her handbag was. Her doe-eyes sparkled just as always - especially when she looked at Lori.

"Were the kids okay?" The older woman asked. 

It was the same question as always whenever Beth babysat at the Grimes. 

"Great as always." The girl nodded with delight and stepped on her toes as she gave Lori a kiss on the cheek. "See ya t'morrow, Mrs. Grimes. Oh and Mr. Grimes handled the payin' already, so that's settled… sleep well!" 

She left their house with a gentle and innocent sway to her hips… the sticky feeling to her skin functioning as a satisfying reminder of her quality time spent with Rick Grimes. 

The smile on her face stayed for the rest of the night. 

.

.

* * *

_April, 2005_

* * *

The blonde sat on the couch with a bowl of chips on her lap and a can of coke in front of her. She stared at the television but with tired eyes and hadn't been following the movie with actual interest nor attention. 

She was watching over Mr. and Mrs. Grimes children for the fifth time, now, and she felt how it tired her out more than she wanted to admit.

Nevertheless, she needed the money for her savings and the family payed well. Well enough for her to work on a school week.

She turned down the volume of the movie when there was the sound of driving car wheels outside the house. It became louder within the next seconds and she knew that it had to be Mr. Grimes coming home from his evening shift at the Sheriff's Department. 

It was always him to be the first to come home as Lori took the night shifts in the hospital. 

Not a long moment later and she heard the keys in the keyhole, plus the heavy steps that she had gotten used to after a while.

She turned the television on mute and untangled her legs. Without actually realizing it, went through her hair to make herself more presentable. Although she had been starting to babysat at their house more regularly, it was still a little awkward. And it was even stranger with Mr. Grimes, he often seemed on edge around her. Which in return made her feel unrelaxed. 

"Hello Beth." 

She turned around at the husky sound of his voice. "Hello Mr. Grimes," she greeted him with a kind smile. Her cheeks slightly blushed under his observant gaze on her. 

"Had a good evening?" Was his first question. 

Beth nodded, not knowing what else to say. 

"What're ya watching?" He asked with a nod towards the television and couldn't have surprised her more. 

He never took the time to hold a conversation, yet alone start one. 

Beth's throat seemed closed for a moment, making it hard to say anything at all. But then she shrugged slightly, "Was watchin' some random movie, Sir." A romance, actually, but she didn't want to seem like a typical fifteen-year girl that only cared about fanning over cheesy love stories. 

There was a change in his posture after she had answered. And she would've sworn to seeing his eyes darkening if it weren't for her unsureness of everything, at this moment. 

He was a riddle to her. And she hadn't really planned to solve it as he was just an adult. Nothing really of interest - right?

But it wasn't her approach after all, she thought. It was him who acted like not himself.

She had been so deeply in her head, that she hadn't even realized him walking towards her and to the couch. He walked around it, so that he stood in front of her now. His eyes had glanced over her for only a second before he sighed and sat himself down.

Her body stiffened. 

"Are ya readin' their lips?" he asked but didn't look at her.

"What?" It seemed as if her brain had stopped working. His presence demanded complete attention but she was more focused on his physical appearance than his actual words. 

He turned his head to her, a small smirk on his lips as he reached for the remote. It was an automatic reaction that she held her breath, blushing hard, when his muscular arm brushed against her bare legs. It happened all under three seconds and he turned back to look at the television. So casual. He unmuted the movie and concentrated on the television.

But she felt awkward.

There was no doubt that he was handsome. Even for his age, she thought. He was a full-grown man - and she knew nothing about men. 

She frowned after catching her own staring. 

Was it possible that she had a... a crush on Mr. Grimes?

Her heartbeat quickened as her thoughts became more messy. No way! How could she - he was married! And way too old for her. 

But regardless of her thoughts, her eyes were practically glued to him.

Then she shook her head. She forced herself to look back at the television. 

Not noticing the slightly satisfied look on Mr. Grimes face. 


End file.
